Fangs At Midnight
by SummonSpirit
Summary: Lucy's the most wanted theif in Magnolia, and Natsu's the dense prince. But behind every corner, a new danger lurks, and considering the royal family and a few others aren't even human, it makes the stakes even higher. So what happends when the two meet? Is it by destiny? Or by mistake? In this world, you're either a 'Bloodsucker', or a 'Moonhowler'. So tell me, what are you? Nalu
1. Chapter 1

_**I dont own Fairy tail, just the plot :3**_

**And It's HERE!**

**Guys I'm really happy about this one..**

**This is the genre I read daily! Well, Kinda.. :3**

**I wanted to let you know, I switched the roles a little, and I just read too many "Lucy's the Vampire, Natsu's the Werewolf!". SO, I switched them :D. I made Lucy badass in this too, so I wanna see what happens :S**

* * *

_Now just don't freak out Lucy. Just grab the necklace, then wolf up, and get the **hell** out of there._

That was the only thought running throughout Lucy's mind. She sneaked through the halls of the majestic castle. If she gets caught, in **vampire** territory, man she'd be a dead wolf. The darkness in this case, was her best friend. It completely hid her, due to her all black jumpsuit.

Her inner wolf was killing to be released, mostly because of all the unfamiliar scents in the area. She just wanted to sniff around, know what's what-

_No! Stop! You're the female Alpha! You can't keep doing this Lucy!_

She gasped at the beam of light slowly approaching her. Quickly, she dove behind a podium with a carved stone head. Peeking out, the guards rubbed their necks,

"I could've sworn I smelt wolf!" one whined,

"Sure, and I hear a fairies singing! No wolf comes into vampire territory!" the other sneered.

Then as quickly as they came, the vanished. She let out a huff of air she was holding. Getting up slowly, her elbow hit the stoned head.

"No...No...No!" Lucy whisper-yelled. Reaching her hand out, she extended her abnormally large claws, and made a small pillar like 'pillow' for it to fall onto. Placing the head back on the pillar, she looked around, using her night vision like vision. Two double doors immediately caught her attention, and her inner wolf broke free. Stalking over to the double doors, she quietly slipped in.

Closing them silently behind her, a loud snore made her heart stop, and her ears pop out. Her hair was standing as she realized, once again, she wondered into a royal bedroom because of her inner wolf. Turning around, she found a queen sized bed, with only a blue cat and pink haired boy.

"Prince Natsu!" Lucy whispered. He stirred, and the cat popped up, extended his wings and started sleep flying. Lucy knew she should've been long gone, but she was never this close to a vampire before, and that inner wolf was making her curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat, Lucy! In this case, Curiosity killed the Alpha wolf!_

Shaking her head back to reality, she was walking towards the door. Her hand was hovering over the handle, when Prince Natsu jerked to a sitting position, waking his flying cat.

"I smell wolf!" Natsu hissed. Lucy mentally kicked her self while she flipped out his open window, and released her claws. She pushed her claws against the bricked wall, stopping herself from falling. Looking up she was a pull up from re-entering the prince's room.

"Natsu! There is no wolf!" a pitched meow came from the room.

"Yes there is, c'mon, check the room with me!" Natsu cried.

Looking down, if Lucy's claws slipped, she falls about 20 feet, and hit pointed rocks pointing out of the raging sea.

_Man, Bloodsuckers pick scary places to live._

"It's coming from the window, Happy!" Natsu hissed his shadow clearly visible to Lucy. He was sitting on hi window sill, looking around, up, but never down. Lucy sweat dropped,

_He really is dense._

"Natsu! If a wolf _did_ come through there, they'd fall to their deaths!" the blue cat whined.

"But, I smell them! And it's a girl! My nose smells vanilla, and strawberries!". He whined, "Her blood smells delicious!".

Lucy gulped, and then bit her lip from laughing, "This idiot can smell my blood but can't locate me using it?".

Natsu's shadow jumped, "See? She called me an idiot!". Lucy cursed, she forgot about Bloodsucker's sense of hearing. Happy sighed, "What else did, said wolf say, Natsu?". Natsu looked out the window, "She said I was an idiot that couldn't locate her by her blood.". A loud smack was heard, then a whine,

"Ow! Happy? What the heck?!" Natsu growled. Happy was yelling now, "Then just track her! She's got to be close, being able to hear our conversation.". Natsu took a deep breath, "It's strong in here. Mostly near the window. But I don't see anything!". Lucy took a deep breath, what she was going to do was extremely risky. When she saw that Natsu was facing away, she pulled herself up the ledge, grabbed the cat she assumed was Happy, and gently stroked him to sleep.

"Maybe she's invisible! Oi? Happy?" Natsu said, turning around. He looked Lucy in the eye, "Hey! Who are you? Are you the wolf?". Lucy shrugged, "Maybe.". Natsu groaned, "I can smell your blood! I know it's you.". Lucy pouted, "I don't know what you're talking about.". Natsu grabbed her wrist, "Stop playing dumb!". Lucy pulled her arm away, "I'm not playing.".

Natsu sat on his bed defeated, "Who are you?". Lucy looked at Happy, who was sleeping in her lap, purring, "Someone.". Natsu smirked, "Some_wolf_." Lucy smiled, "Observant are we? I didn't expect that from you.". Natsu jumped up, realizing something, "You're the one who called me an idiot!". Lucy laughed at that, "That's true.".

Natsu shifted towards his door, "I'm turning the lights on.". Lucy jumped in front of him and grabbed his arm, "Sorry, can't let you do that.". Natsu hissed, his fangs fully extended, "I didn't suck you dry, or call the royal guard on you. You can at least let me see your face.". Lucy was silent. Natsu let a noise of annoyance, "Typical wolves.". Lucy growled, "Watch it, pretty boy. I'll rip you to shreds.".

"Pretty boy? That's not fair! You have night vision! You know what I look like!" Natsu whined, crossing his arms and pouting. Lucy laughed, "That and you are the prince, I've seen you everywhere, Natsu.". Natsu let a cry escape, "You even know my name! If you don't tell me yours, I'll...I'll".

"You'll what?" Lucy said, letting the amusement escape. Natsu laughed devilishly, "I'll drink your blood.". Lucy laughed at that, "Nice try. Like I'll believe a dense-".

Then, as quick as lightning, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a wall. He let his fangs out and leaned into the crook of her neck, "Well? Name or Blood?". She struggled, but it was no use. She didn't utter a peep, until she felt the tip of his fangs against her neck, she squealed,

"Lucy! It's Lucy!". Natsu pulled away, disappointed, "Man, I was going to enjoy that too!". Lucy pulled away quickly, after his grip loosened. Natsu smirked, "I smelt fear off you Lucy. What's wrong? Scared?". Lucy blushed, thank god he couldn't see it, "N-No! I'm not afraid of Bloodsuckers!". Natsu grabbed her by the wrists again; his onyx eyes turning red, "Watch it, Lucy.".

They stood like that for moments, staring at each other. That was until a knock on the door pulled them apart. Lucy hid behind the open door. A woman with long, blue hair walked in, wearing a piece of jewelry that caught Lucy's eye.

"M-Mom! What are you doing up?" Natsu said, his eyes falling on Lucy from time to time. His mom sighed,

"I could ask you the same thing. But if you really must know, the guards thought they caught a whiff of a wolf, which seems to be flowing in this room. Natsu? Have you seen a Moonhowler?". Natsu casually shook his head, "No. But I did awake to that smell.". Taking another smell, his mother seemed confused, "Whoever it is, and they smell like vanilla and strawberries.". Then she turned and walked out of the room.

Before she completely left though, Lucy quickly let out her claws, unhooks the necklace, and slips it into her pocket in one quick second. The door closed and Lucy let out her breath, _again_. Natsu sighed disappointed, "You better get out of here.". Lucy nodded, "Yeah. But I'll be back." Lucy said, quickly jumping out the window.

Natsu looked out his window, expecting to see a dead body at the bottom, but instead he saw a white, brown, and black wolf. It turned to him and flicked its ears in a goodbye and ran to the Howler woods. Natsu sighed disappointed, he knew she'd be back, but he knew he wouldn't forget those brown eyes.

A loud shriek filled the castle. Natsu ran out to see his mother, clutching her neck, "My necklace! Where did it go? Have you seen it?!". Natsu smirked, "That sneaky little-"

A loud howl interrupted his sentence.

* * *

**DONE! :D**

**So, whatcha think? ^-^**

**Well, I don't know really what to say...xD**

**I hope this story turns out well :D**

**The next chapter will be up, AFTER my other story, that way I'll be on track :D**

**Farewell for now D:**

**-Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the next chapter is here! How do you guys like it so far?**

**Dont forget to leave reviews, it'll help me out a lot!**

**ALSO: I'm planning to add Lisanna in this story, should she be bad, or good? O.o**

* * *

Lucy ran as she laughed at Natsu's comment.

_Sneaky, huh?_

When the familiar scent of the wolves she grew close to, hit her nose, her pace slowed. Soon she was in a round, clear, grassy patch with a couple small cottages. Their lights where on.

"Damn!" Lucy hissed. They didn't know she went to retreive the stolen necklace. The necklace was indeed stolen, she didn't steal _this one._ It belonged to the very first wolves here in Magnolia, they made it to symbolise their victory against the vampires along time ago.

"Lucy Heartpilia. Where were you?!" a voice called.

Turning around, she came face to face with her pack leader. Giving a sheepish smile, she took out the necklace, "Getting this?". He opened his mouth, then closed it. He repeated this action for a couple minutes before snatching the necklace. Holding it up to the moon, he smiled. The once white moon turned red.

"My god! You got it!" he exclaimed. Lucy smiled, "The best in Magnolia, Master Makarov.".

He jumped and cheered, "For years we've been forgotten, we've been outcasts to those Bloodsuckers!". He looked at her, "But now, with this..We can be normal again!". His comotion caused the rest of Lucy's pack, a.k.a family to come out. Cana, Laxus, Romeo, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Alzak, Bisca, Macao, Jet, Droy, and Max came out. When they saw the necklace they all smiled.

Makarov smiled at his children, "On the count of three."

Everyone smiled at each other. "One.".

"Two."

* * *

Natsu sighed, bored out of his mind. He was looking out his window, wishing he could've gone with Lucy. All his mother did was worry about her necklace.

"_One of those filthy mutts stole it!_". She'd exclaim, marching about.

Natsu rolled his eyes, she's not even his mother! He didn't know who his mother or father was, actually. He only knew that he and his sister, Wendy were left on the castle's doorstep. The rest his, 'mother', refuses to admit.

"Hey Natsu! Did you ever find that wolf?" his cat Happy asked, flying up to him. Natsu nodded, looking back at the place she ran off to. Happy smirked, "You lliiiiike her.". Natsu jumped up in defence "Do not!".

Happy want paying attention though. "I mean she's a Howler! I'm a vampire, how does that even work!?". Still no response. "Happy?".

"Natsu...look.". Happy said, pointing to the moon. When Natsu turned to see, he almost dropped dead, or, deader..

"Its red!" Natsu exclaimed, earning himself a smack on the back of his head. "Oww! Happy! Why do you keep doing that?!". Happy looked at his incredibly dense friend, "I know its red you baka! But why?! Didnt your teachers teach you anything?". Natsu tapped his chin,

"Apparently, in one myth, the vampires and Howler's fought in a bloody war back when they both discovered Magnolia. The vampires wanted it to be all their's, while the Howler's wanted to share. The Howler's won that war however, but the King Vampire wasn't pleased. It was said, that he made a necklace that controled the wolve's shifting process. They could only change once a month, instead of whenever they wanted. It's been like that for over thousands of years. Maybe the necklace Lucy stole was the royal necklace!".

Happy stared at his friend in awestruck, "Natsu! You actually paid attention in class! Thats-wait.". Natsu looked at his cat, "What?".

"THE GIRL YOU LIKE STOLE THE NECKLACE?!" Happy shrieked before Natsu covered his mouth, "I said I don't like-".

Then, a group of howls where heard.

* * *

Lucy was in love. So many coats of fur! Everyone had shifted on the count of three, and there was all different colored wolves. White, Black, Grey, Brown, Dark Blue, Reddish-brown, then there was her. Instead of continuing the feast with her family, she snook out as quickly as she could. Now that she can fully experience being a wolf, she wanted to enjoy every bit of it. She started running to the point were her legs took her back to Magnolia Castle.

She wanted to turn away, it ws way to early to be here after the necklace had been taken. The funny thing was, she didn't care. They had the necklace, she had nothing to be scared of anymore. She ran as fast as she could on the beach below the castle, her eyes watering from the speed. When she stopped, she looked at her white paws. They were completely covered with sand. She let out a frustrated whimper.

Scanning the beach, she realised what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she leaped into the bellow temperature ocean. Her whole body went numb. When her head first surfaced, she let out a cry, and bolted out of the water, immediately shaking off the excess water. Having enough, she shifted back into her normal form.

Looking up at the castle, she realised Natsu's room's lights were on. Smiling she got up, dusted herself off, and started climbing.

When she finally swung herself over his window sill, he was sitting there arguing with his flying cat.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

After five minutes of the same dialogue, she let out a sigh, "Is it a bad time?".

The two froze and slowly turned to the window. Natsu beamed, "Well that was quick. When you said you'd be back, I didn't think so soon.". Lucy shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood. Why? Aren't you glad to see me?". Happy flew over to her,"You! You stole the necklace!". Lucy glared at the cat. Her eyes turned black, "You stole our freedom!". Happy flew behind Natsu, "She scares me!". Lucy's eyes turned back as she smiled, "You asked for it. Hey Natsu, what's wrong?". She just noticed Natsu staring at her, "You do know the lights are on. I can see you.". Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not trespassing, am I?".

Natsu inspected her, "You have blonde hair?". Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well, gee! I hope so.". Happy flew to Natsu,

"Is she always this weird?". Lucy bit her lip in anger, "I heard that!". Natsu still was silent after that question. Getting annoyed at his starring she crossed her arms, "What?". Natsu shrugged, "Your blood smells good.".

"Would you stop talking about my blood?!".

"You do know you just said that to a vampire, right?".

"I don't care! Your not getting any of it!".

"Just a sip?".

"Defiantly not!".

"Man, Luce, your mean." Natsu pouted. Lucy looked at him, "Am not!". Natsu nodded, "You are too! You can't come into my room with that delicious blood, and not expect me to ask for some!". Lucy growled, "Your not getting any!".

"It smells like berries!"

"I don't care what my blood smells like!".

Happy watched the two bicker, "They liiike each other.". The two stopped and looked at the feline, "Do not!". Natsu looked at his cat, "Luce is just being mean.". Lucy clenched her fists, "Your kidding, right?".

* * *

Natsu looked at Lucy, arms crossed, "No, I'm not.". Lucy groaned, "Mavis! I'll give you my blood if you'd just shut up!". Natsu looked at her, "Really?". Lucy looked at him, "Well, no, but-".

Before Natsu could hear the next words come out of Lucy's mouth, he had already backed her up into a wall, had his face in the crook of her neck, fangs extended. Her blood grew more tasty the more he got closer to her.

"Nastu! Dont you even dare!" Lucy squeaked, trying to get loose. Natsu growled, "Stop moving Lucy!".

"Stop trying to suck my blood!". Natsu tightened his grip. Lucy gasped, "Stop! That hurts!". Natsu went to her ear, "Just one sip, Please? Lucy, it wont hurt.". He could feel her goosebumps as she looked at him. She quickly shut her eyes, "Whatever, just a sip!". Natsu smiled, as he picked his favorite spot and extended his fangs again.

When his fangs touched her skin, he could feel her tense up. Quickly, he poked his fangs into her skin. Lucy let out a moan of surprise, before going silent again. When her blood hit his tongue, he felt like he couldn't have enough. To tell you the truth, he almost sucked her dry, if he didnt feel her head fall into the crook of his neck. Pulling away, he cursed under his breath. He made her unconscious.

"Luce? Luce, you alright?".

She smiled tiredly, "That was not a sip.". Then she fell against him, falling asleep once he caught her. Natsu's eyes widened in shock,

"Luce! You're all muddy!"

* * *

**Done :D**

**I'm really liking how this is turning out...**

**So what do you think the Howler's are going to do, now that they have their full power back? :D**

**How will it affect Natsu and Lucy? :3**

**-Spirit**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Fairy tail!**_

**Sorry for the lack of update! I finally got a chance to post today since I'm sick... D:**

**I decided to make a schedule :D New chapters for my stories will hopefully be on Thursdays and Saturdays...**

**But yeah, Here we go!**

* * *

Natsu felt awkward carry Lucy into Wendy's room. The fact that he carried her like his bride, and she'd snuggle up to him made him red in the face. At the same time however, he felt like he deserved it for sucking too much blood. Looking down at the small trickle of blood falling down her neck, he ripped his gaze away before he really hurts her, or even _kill_ her.

"You guys look like your married!" Happy whispered, sucking on a fish. Natsu shot him a glare before knocking silently on his sister's doors. He hoped she wouldn't make rucus to wake the whole castle, that would be terrible. The lights flicked on and it caused a small light source from under her door. A small female figure opened the door, wiping her brown eyes,

"What Natsu?". Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "Who's she? Is she your girlfriend?". She took a big sniff and looked at her brother who now had a sheepish smile, "Natsu! She's a wolf!". Natsu quickly hushed her before going into her room. Wendy shut the door after them. Natsu placed Lucy on his sisters bed carefully,

"I need your help Wendy."

* * *

When Lucy awoke, she quickly sat up straight, only to be pushed back down. "Don't do that! You'll get a headache.". She looked next to her to see a blue haired and brown eyes girl. The girl smiled, "I'm Wendy. Don't worry, you're safe here. I heard all about you!". Lucy looked at her, "Huh?". Wendy sighed, "Right, I forgot sorry, I'm Natsu's sister.".

Lucy sat up, "Natsu! Where is he! I have a bone to pick with-". Wendy's giggle made her stop. "He said he'd be back in the morning. He stayed up all night, waiting for you to wake, well with Happy of course.". Lucy slowly processed this, and when she finally did, a blush crept into her face, "Hey, Wendy? What time is it?".

"Six.".

Lucy jumped out of the silk sheets, "Crap! I have to go! Any wolf who doesn't come home at seven gets a search party sent out after them!". Wendy watched her, "So do you need your clothes?". Lucy looked at her, "What do you-". Looking at her outfit, her found out she was no longer in her muddy outfit, but she was bathed, and a long, gold night-gown fell down to her ankles. Her face turned red, "Please tell me you did this.". Wendy smiled, "Of course I did! I wouldn't let Natsu do that to you.".

Throwing on her now cleaned clothes, she quickly put her hair up in a ponytail, "Hey Wendy? Open that window for me?". Wendy looked at her weird, "Alright...". Opening her windows, Wendy looked back at Lucy, who was putting on her shoe, "Thanks.". Wendy nodded. A knock was heard before Wendy opened it up to a crack. Peering through the crack, Wendy opened the doors fully. Lucy started running and flipped out the window. She saw a flash of pink hair before yelling as she fell, "Thanks Wendy! I'll see you tonight, Natsu!". She transformed into her wolf, before landing on the ground.

Looking up at the window, she saw Wendy laughing and waving and Natsu finally rushing into view. She flicked her ears in a goodbye before running into the woods.

When she got back to her camp, everyone was just waking up. That made her sigh in relief. Well, almost everyone...

"Lucy, where have you been?". Her stomach twisted, its six! Who was even up? Turning around she again sighed,

"Gee Romeo, you scared me.". He eyed her,

"You smell like a Bloodsucker."

* * *

"You think she made it back okay?" Wendy asked her now disappointed brother. Natsu didn't lift his gaze from the floor, "Yeah, I'm sure.". Happy and Wendy's cat, Charla, where flying next to them.

"Honsetly, I don't understand why she's so fascinating between you two." The female white cat said, her arms crossed, "She's like, your mortal enemy.". Wendy blushed as if Lucy was there and heard them, "Charla!". Happy mumbled something sleepily, "Do you think they're serving fish omelets today?". Wendy looked at her brother, "What's wrong? She's not mad at you, well not _as_ mad at you.". Natsu shook his head, "It's not that, it's just-"

"You miiissss her" Happy said, flying in circles, Natsu balled his fist, "Do not!". Happy flew down to Wendy, "They like each other.". Natsu stormed at the cat, "Oi! Shut up!". Wendy stopped, "Hey Natsu, how much blood did you drink from her?". Natsu looked at his sister, "I don't know, a lot? Why?". Wendy sighed, "That's why! Since Lucy was the first person you drank from, and considering you drank a lot, you feel like you need to be around her all the time, correct?". Natsu crossed his arms,

"Not all the time..".

Wendy beamed, "That's it! Lucy's your Marker!". Natsu stared deadly at Wendy, "My wha?". Wendy sighed, but giggled, "Its kinda like a mate. She's your blood supplier. Now you can only drink from her. But don't worry, If you still want her to be your mate, she still can...".

She then ran away laughing, before her brother could reply. Natsu who was now trying to take this all in, looked at his cat with a devilish smile. Happy looked at him weird, "Your taking this..._well_, Natsu..".

"Now she _has_ to let me drink her blood!"

* * *

_**Done :D**_

_**I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Just letting you know, I'm adding Lisanna in, so if you want her to be good or evil, leave a review!**_

_**-Spirit**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all you crazy kids! Is everyone ready for everyone's favorite undersea peanut?**

**I think that's how it goes... I guess... Oh well o.o**

* * *

Lucy gave a sheepish look at Romeo who was sending her glares. "A Bloodsucker! You out of all people! I looked up to you, you know! I'm telling Gramps!" Lucy looked at the small child, "Romeo, I'm begging you, you can't! Come with me tonight, I swear, they're nice!"

"Royalty is never nice. You should know."

Lucy looked at Romeo, "Don't bring my parents into this Romeo." Romeo shook his head, "I didn't want to Lucy. I'm just reminding you to think about the past. We have history with the Suckers, and not a good one to put at that."

Lucy gave Romeo a glare, "They're different! You out of all people should know second chances!" Romeo looked taken aback, "Don't bring _my_ father into this!"

Lucy crossed her arms, "_I didn't want to, Romeo_. Doesn't feel nice, huh?"

"Don't mock me!" Romeo spat, flailing his arms, "I'll tell Gramps! Don't think of me as a harmless dog!"

"Romeo-"

"I'm gonna tell! I'm finally a threat to the almighty Alpha!"

"Romeo-"

"Gramps will finally see I'm fit enough to hang with Bravo-"

"_Romeo!_"

The child looked up at Lucy, "What!" Lucy gave him a sympathetic look, "You're crying. There has to be something else bothering you. Tell me."

Romeo wiped his cheeks, unaware he was crying the whole time, "Nothing! I was just-"

"_Romeo._"

He caved under Lucy's stern voice, "We're going to war with the Bloodsuckers!" Lucy processed this before it dawned on her.

"Well shit."

* * *

Natsu sat at the long dinning room table. Wendy was beaming like a maniac, happy that she learned Lucy usually visits everynight, and his father had a deepend scowl under his bushy mustache. His mother, however, was sitting in triumph, tearing at her uncooked steak. Natsu cleared his throat, "So father, anything happen today? You guys look, _different_."

His father didn't respond, just muttered something under his breath before drinking the red substance in his glass goblet. He looked to his mother, "Mother, you look happy today. Anything happen to you?"

His mother smiled at him, not a motherly one, but a cruel empty smile, "Glad you asked son, thought you'd never actually. Today we finalized the-"

"I don't think it's wise to tell the kids, Lilian." His father spoke, filled with tiredness. His mother waved him off, "Nonetheless. They need to know sooner or later. I mean, it's going to be part of history."

Wendy stopped eating, "What is it mother?" Natsu nooded in agreement, "Yeah, what is so important?"

"War. That's what." His father boomed, clear with disinterest. Natsu shot upright, "With _who_?!"

"_Them_." His mother spat, as if the word was laced with poison. Wendy caught on and placed a small hand on her mouth. The color drained from her face, "Don't tell me we're going to war with.."

"But we are, and we will win back our necklace. They brought in upon themselves darling." his mother said, "The Howler's will no longer be a threat. The next full moons will be their lasts."

Natsu stood in shock. His heart jumped up in high speed and his stomach dropped, "E-Excuse me father, mother, but I must attend to something important."

And with that he fled from the dinning room and out the castle.

* * *

Lucy brought in a shaky breath, "You're sure?"

"I'm afraid so. Be careful Lucy, don't get close to them, I don't want you getting hurt." Romeo said, sitting in Lucy's small cottage. The sun was setting and she knew Natsu and Wendy were awaiting her return. "How'd you hear? You're just a cub-"

"I'm not a cub anymore! Gramps just doesn't see that!" Romeo yelled. Lucy sighed, "Fine, just how'd you hear it?" Romeo laughed weakly, "I'm surprised you haven't, I mean your the Alpha. I just happened to over hear Gramp's conversation with Levy.."

"You were eavesdropping again!"

"Eavesdropping is such an ugly word isn't it? Anyway, they seemed like they knew it was coming. All Gramp's did was sigh and told Levy to warn everyone to stay inside tonight." Lucy nodded, "I see-"

"But you're not. You're going to see your blood sucking boyfriend and his sister." Romeo said, spitting venom in his words. "He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy said exhausted. Romeo rolled his eyes, "Sure he's not. Lem'me guess, he's just 'borrowing' blood from you, huh?" Lucy covered up her neck,

"Stop that."

"Wait a minute, you _want_ to see him! That's it! You have a crush on him! That makes it even worse Lucy!" Romeo said sending hateful glares at her. "He's not a friendly vegetarian vampire Lucy! He'll kill you at any given second when your bleeding!"

"When will I be bleeding Romeo?!" Lucy said turning her back on the kid, "I know Natsu, he wouldn't even dare." Romeo laughed harshly, "Oh the _prince_. How cliché Lucy! How romantic is he? Does he drink your blood in the moonlight?"

"Knock it off!"

"Oh I'm sorry, does he do it at sunset? Do you feel sparks, Lucy? Or is it because he's draining the life out of you?!" Lucy's jaw dropped at the kid, "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Whats wrong with you, Lucy?!" Romeo whispering, "What would your father say?"

There was a knock on the door, ending their conversation. Lucy looked at Romeo as she went to the door. He was giving her hateful glares. She opened the door and gasped,

"Natsu! What the heck are you doing here?!"

Romeo jumped from his seat, "Lucy! See what happens? He's putting you in danger!"

"War...Needed...see...you.." Natsu said, gasping for air. Lucy ushered him inside, "You ran here?" Natsu nodded.

"Well that's great, now you can leave and leave Lucy alone." Romeo spat. Natsu looked amusingly at him, "Cute kid, but I'm not leaving her alone just because you told me too."

"Oh, but if Gramps did-"

"Stop it you two!" Lucy muttered. "Natsu, first of all you're a first class idiot-"

"Harsh."

"And Romeo, you need to promise to keep quiet."

Romeo crossed his arms, "And why would I do that?" Natsu growled, "Because I'll drain you dry."

"I'll rip out your throat."

"I'll eat your heart."

"I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Stop it!" Lucy said, slapping her forehead, "Romeo you need to do this for me, I'm begging you." Romeo looked at her, "And what do I get from this?" Natsu rolled his eyes, "Your life."

Lucy ignored him, "I'll get you into Bravo." Romeo looked at Lucy, "You're not joking, right?" Lucy shook her head, "Nope."

Romeo considered this, "What about the war?" Lucy sighed, "We'll figure something out." After a few minutes Romeo nodded, "Alright, but under one condition."

Natsu and Lucy sighed in releif, "What?"

"I'm going with you every trip to the castle."

Lucy nodded, "Alright. Then it's final, you come with me, you keep your mouth shut."

Natsu sighed, "Finally." He grabbed Lucy and swung her to his chest, "I've been waiting for this."

"What do you think your doing?!" Lucy exclaimed, struggling from his grasp. Natsu sighed, "Calm down Luce. Geez, you're weird."

He quickly slid his fangs into the marked spot and her blood splashed onto his tounge.

"I'm..not...weird.." Lucy said, struggling to stay concious. Natsu stopped earlier than last time and Lucy collapsed on him. Romeo just shook his head in deisbelief,

"So bold."

* * *

A dark figure smirked in the nearby bush, peering into the small cottage. A small notebook was flipped out and the figure began scribbling down interesting notes. "Be careful little Alpha, you just may cause the prince a dreadful fate."

The figure laughed silently to itself before lunging itself back into the darkness of the woods,

"A slow, dreadful fate."

* * *

**And we have finished :3**

**Now with the war approaching, not to mention Romeo joing the little charade, what do you think will happen? And just a side note, Lilian is not Natsu and Wendy's real mother, I know. But in the last chapter or something like that, it says their mother and father were unknown to them.**

**Who do you think the dark figure was? Just a fair warning guys, it's not who you expect, at all. Leave a comment if you think Lisanna should be good or bad!**

**Wow that was a lot, but anyway, Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**-Spirit**


	5. Chapter 5

**So,**

**Picture this. Sirens...and Pirates. OMFLUFF. I need to do it! :D**

**Coming soon...**

**Curse of The Seven Seas**

* * *

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"Words can not describe how much I hate you."

"I hate you beyond the universe."

"I hate you more than I love strawberry cake."

Gasp. "Take that back!"

"Make me!"

Lucy almost screamed, "Knock it off!" they fell silent. A quiet mumble emerged seconds later, "Erza started it.."

Erza looked taken aback, "Did not! Don't pin this on me Levy!" Levy narrowed her eyes, "Psh, I'm not pinning anything on anyone. Just stating the obvious." Erza growled in fustration, "Same thing, dipshit."

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away from the two's argument. Romeo ran past her, playing with the rest of the Bravo pack. She quickly shot Romeo a quick _We leave tonight _look. He nodded, a big grin on his face before bounding off. Her neck ached from last night, and she reminded herself to kill Natsu tonight.

"I mean, who even does that?!" Lucy mumbled.

"Does what?"

Lucy whipped around and sighed, "Jezz, Lisanna you scared me half to death!" She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I just got back from training, have you seen Master?" Lucy nodded, "He's somewhere in his cabin. Tell me how he is, he doesn't take war that well.."

"War?"

Lucy nodded, "The Bloodsuckers declared war." The color drained from Lisanna's face, "B-But the April treaty!" Lucy jumped in suprise. She'd forgotten that.

"The treaty that prohibits wars between the two for Mavis' discovery.."

Lucy looked at Lisanna who was staring at her. Her voice dropped, "Lucy... what happened to your neck? Were you bit?" Lucy looked down in horror. The wind whipped at her scarf, making the bit mark visible. Lisanna quickly covered it and looked around. No one else noticed. Lucy looked at her confused. Lisanna smiled,

"At least I'm not the only one..."

She pulled down her turtle neck, revealing a pair of fanged holes.

* * *

_" Tic. Toc . Tic . Toc. Ti-"_

"Will you _stop_ that?!"

Happy covered his mouth, giggles escaping. Wendy was brushing her dolls hair with Charla by her side, while Natsu was pacing in front of his window. "Calm down Natsu. She'll be here any minute-"

"She's later than usual."

Happy giggled, "You keep track?"

Natsu threw a pillow at the cat, making him fall to the floor with a thud, "Oww! Natsu that hurt.."

"Good."

"_Harsh_"

The four looked at the window. Lucy was sitting there, Romeo sitting next to her. Romeo took a good look at the room. He was tense, getting ready to pounce at any given moment.

"So, you robbed this house?"

Lucy nodded, "Impressive, huh?"

He nodded. Wendy looked at Romeo inspecting him completely, "Who's he Lucy?" Lucy smiled, "That's Romeo-"

"I'm sorry, but if you were waiting for a 'royal' greeting, you're not getting one from me, _princess._"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the boy while Wendy sent him daggers, "Excuse me?" Lucy looked at Natsu, "Hey, do you know a Sting?"

"Sting? Why would you wanna know Sting?"

Lucy almost laughed at the look of distaste on Natsu's face, "A friend of mine's dating him."

"_Our _Sting?" Wendy said, gaping. "He's almost as dense as Natsu!"

Natsu looked at his sister, "Hey, watch it!" Romeo rolled his eyes, "Lisanna right?" Lucy nodded, "Yeah, she's been gone for a month with him.."

"_Our_ Sting?!" Happy mimicked, Lucy sighed, "Yeah whatever. Blonde hair, scar?" Natsu nodded "That's our Sting." Romeo laughed, "So what, two more people are in on this now?". Natsu nodded, "As much as I hate Sting, we actually could stop this war with this group."

Happy gasped, "Natsu, you're _thinking_!"

"I hate you."

Lucy flinched at those words, no way she was going through this again, "Stop."

Wendy, still giving glares to Romeo, looked at Charla, "Could we really?" Charla nodded, "It's a good plan, but who can we trust? The king probably has spies, same with the wolves."

Lucy sighed, "My friends will help." Natsu looked at her, "How do you know we can trust-"

"My _best friends_ will help."

Natsu nodded, "Well if you bring in friends, I will too."

"Me! Me! I want in!" Wendy cheered, waving her hand. Romeo smirked at her, "Perky, huh?" Happy smiled, "I can hopefully get Pantherlily to join. He may not if Gajeel doesn't.."

"Then it's settled." Lucy declared. "But we need a new hang out. Somewhere neither of us will get killed if we get seen."

Romeo sighed, "I know a place." Natsu looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Somewhere we can hide our scent?"

Romeo snorted, "It's behind a waterfall. Its a pretty decent sized cave, too." He looked at Wendy, "And a sky light for the _princess."_

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop mocking the word princess!"

Natsu stared at Lucy. Lucy crossed her arms, "I have a bone to pick with you.." Natsu continued staring at her neck, "What's that?"

"Why do you keep sucking my blood?! It was a one time thing!"

Natsu smirked, "Once a vampire sucks its first victim, their drawn to them. Whether you like it or not."

"I don't-"

"I'm attached to you." Natsu said, slowly approaching her, "I marked you." He was inches away from her now. Lucy thought she swallowed her heart.

"That doesn't mean that you can keep feeding off me!"

His finger traced the bite mark, "It does. I'm attracted to your blood, Lucy." She stiffened, taking this all in. "Does this mean-"

"Yeah. I'm going to be feeding off you until..."

"Until?"

"Until I find a mate."

"Oh." Lucy mentally punched herself. _Oh. _Mavis why the heck couldn't she think of anything other than _oh_? Natsu leaned in on her neck, fangs extended, "It'll be quick, promise." after a few seconds, he retreaded, Lucy falling on him again. Placing her on his bed, he looked at the still arguing kids,

"Alright, we need to make a plan."

Happy looked at him, "Plan?"

Charla hit his head, "For the group, idiot!" Happy laughed, "Oh yeah, that." Romeo looked at Lucy, "You need to be more careful with her." Natsu looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ she's not just blood, Natsu."

Natsu was shocked, that was the first time he heard Romeo say his name friendly, "I know that. Why? Does she say anything?"

Romeo bit his tongue, he wanted to tell Natsu he was the densest prince he ever met and Lucy was head over heels in love with him, but he just shook his head, "Nope. None. Zip."

Natsu looked at him confusingly, "Alright then.. About the plan then."

* * *

The dark figure watched the girl franticly run around her cottage. "Another one? Why, these wolves are just begging for a war with these relationships, aren't they?". Another figure appeared next to the white haired girl, "Lisanna, you've been up all night! Get some sleep!"

_Lisanna, huh?_

The figure jotted down notes, "This one's in love with the princess's cousin, isn't she? How perfect!"

Lisanna smiled, "Alright, one minute.." Her gaze flicked over the now clean room, and landed on the figure. The color drained from her face and her hand flew up to her mouth,

"Oh Mavis. Not you. What do you want? Leave!"

The figure smiled, revealing his sharp, dagger like grin before he slithered into the woods. Lisanna dropped to her knees.

"Sting..."

...

...

Gasp. "Lucy!"

* * *

**:D**

**Well I decided to make Lisanna good, just because I agree with the rest of you, too many stories that have her mean.. Well Lisanna seems to know who the figure really is, and knows what he's after... And hey, who knows, maybe Natsu wont be so dense next chapter... _maybe_.**

**Mwhaha :3**

**-Spirit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**I just wanted to tell you I wanted to get this story up to a least 7 chapters before I post the next chapter of Fairy Academy. Maybe I'll put it up after this actually... O-O**

**Keep an eye out for ****Curse of The Seven Seas****!**

* * *

The sunlight hit her. _That's_ what woke Lucy. Not the bickering of the three next to her, not the attempts of love from Happy, not Charla rejecting him, but the sunlight. Her eyelids where heavy, way to heavy for her liking. The clock chimed seven. Lucy bolted up, then regretted it seconds later. Dizziness ac-cured, and she began swaying. Natsu bolted up and laid her back down,

"Not so fast Luce. You were only out for two hours."

She let him lay her down, even though she hated the thought of her looking weak. Romeo sat next to her, pushing Wendy a little doing so. Wendy glared at him, "Hey!"

"Sorry, _princess_."

Charla hump-ft, "Such a gentlemen.."

Romeo ignored her sarcasm, "Lucy? Are you alright? I knew this idiot drank to much.." Lucy caught the playful tone he was using. _Glad their finally getting better. Now as for Romeo and Wendy.._

Natsu jumped up, "Hey! Romeo, I didn't drink that much! I drank less than last time." Happy tapped his chin, "Hey Natsu? Didn't you almost kill her that time?"

"No!"

"Oh, my bad."

Romeo looked at Lucy, "He almost killed you?" Lucy nodded sheepishly.

_"Did he do it in the moonlight?"_

He whispered that last line low enough only for wolf ears. Lucy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof!"

"Why'd you do that Lucy? Maybe you should do it again.." Wendy said, elbowing Romeo. Romeo smirked, "Been dieing to do that, huh? Oh wait aren't you already dead? Where's your coffin? Lemme guess...It's pink right?" Wendy glared at him,

"We aren't dead! We don't sleep in coffins!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Natsu, we need to-"

"You don't."

Lucy was confused. Then she heard it. A low rumbling sound. The smell of water in the air. They were in the cave.

"You moved me? But I didn't feel-"

"Charla and Happy did."

Lucy's vision began returning and the lightness in her head vanished. They already moved furniture in. Without her. Right now, she was laying on a black couch that was underneath the skylight. She squinted at the sun that beat down on her, offering unwanted warmth. "Is she up?"

A small voice made her jump, "Lisanna! Thank Mavis! Who else is here?" Lisanna smiled, "Erza, Levy, Juvia, Sting, Gajeel, some cats, Jellal, Rouge, and Gray." Lucy nodded, even though she only knew half the names provided. _Natsu's friends._

"That's not why I'm here though. You're in danger. I'm in danger. I'm pretty sure Natsu and his sister are too." Lucy was confused. Natsu stepped in front of Lucy, "Lisanna, Lucy just woke up. I'll tell her after she meets everyone." Lisanna nodded, "Alright Natsu, just don't forget to. It's important."

She stalked off. Lucy looked at Natsu who still didn't face her, "What? Natsu you need to tell me what's going on." Natsu turned to her, his face as hard as rock, "Lucy you need to listen to me."

"Alright! Just what is it?"

"You can't see me anymore, after today that is."

"W- _What?!_"

Natsu sighed, "There's someone following the wolves. We can see each other here, we just can't at night. Lisanna won't say who this guy is, and I don't want them to hurt anyone. _Especially you._" He turned and walked out. Lucy stood up weakly and followed him out. He wasn't there when she walked into what she guessed was the opening of the cave. The waterfall fell outside, a small mist hit her face. She smiled at glaring Levy and Erza.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" they shrieked, flailing towards her. Lucy wasn't looking at them but behind them. She stared at the entrance of cave, "He left, didn't he?" Levy nodded while Erza was confused, "Wait. Who? The prince?" Levy elbowed her, "Her boyfriend, dummy!" Lucy sighed and collapsed on the sofa, "He's not- well I don't even know! He's gotta be the densest guy I've ever met!"

Levy sat next to her, "Well, the boys all left. So, what's bothering you Lucy?"

"Juvia wants to know!"

"Lucy? You have a thing for my brother?"

"The prince?!"

Lucy sighed, "I don't know.."

"Spill it!"

* * *

"So the little boy has his first crush."

"Shut up!"

"Really? The Blondie?"

"I said shut it!"

Romeo was shocked, the dense prince actually had feelings? Of love? "You like Lucy?" Natsu didn't reply. Instead an exaggerated grunt came from him. Gray nudged him, "That means yes in Natsu's world. Home of the dense princes-"

"_Shut it_! It's not like I can be with her anyway! Why do you think I haven't made her my mate yet?"

Jellal placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "And why's that?"

"She's a wolf."

"Pfft, please. You're not going to mark your first love and may I add, your possibly _only_ love because she's a _wolf_? Think of how she feels Natsu."

Gray smirked, "As much as I hate it, I agree with scar face other here. You're not being fair."

"Natsu's right."

The group went silent. Natsu sighed, "Finally! Thanks Gajeel!"

"Don't listen to Gajeel! He's made of steel! No heart!"

"Romeo?"

Romeo was angry, he can't play Lucy like that! Gray smirked, "What do you think little guy?"

"I'm not little."

Jellal smiled, "Dont mind him, what do you think Natsu should do?"

"Can't I think for my self?"

"No."

Natsu looked at Romeo, "Fine. Romeo I know you'll see eye to eye on this. What do you think?" Romeo didn't know what to say actually. He really didn't want Natsu to go out with Lucy, mostly because he knew Natsu would end up shredding her heart. Plus, Romeo did have a little thing for Lucy. But man, Wendy was fun to tease..

"I think..."

Romeo sighed. He knew he always wanted to keep Lucy happy. Even if it means giving her to this idiotic guy.

"Go for it."

"HA! Three to Two!"

Natsu sighed, "I hope you're right guys. If not, I'll kill you all."

Romeo sucked in his breath, "Natsu."

He looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Whats up?"

"Who's that?"

* * *

**Done ^-^**

**Have you guys ever thought boys where strange, difficult creatures? No? Just me? Alright then.**

**Leave a comment on your weirdest encounter with the male gender... :D**

**-Spirit**


End file.
